


Three Am

by obitohno



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessional Sex, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NaruSasu Day, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut, Softcore Porn, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, True Love's Kiss, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitohno/pseuds/obitohno
Summary: It's three am and Naruto can't sleep. Cue Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 487





	Three Am

**Author's Note:**

> \- i do not own any of Naruto.  
> \- hi readers! firstly, happy new year! i hope 2020 treats everyone well! secondly, i know that i'm currently writing 'the delivery boy', but i've had this idea stuck in my head for a while, and i wanted to write it as a one-shot, so here it is! please leave feedback/kudos if you enjoy!  
> 

It’s one of those nights again.

Naruto is awoken from his dream, a thin layer of sweat coating his heated skin. It’s still dark outside and all that breaks the silence is the gentle pants that escape his lips.

He’s hot. So unbearably hot.

And... _sticky_?

A hand strokes down his heaving chest, fingers pausing to gently brush against the small patch of neatly trimmed hair. His skin is damp with his seed and he swallows back a groan as he dares to touch his sensitive skin.

It’s happened again.

His eyes squeeze shut, tight. His hand falls to his side and he exhales heavily. He tries his best to recall his dream, and whilst he can’t pinpoint the details, he knows exactly whom it was about.

‘Sasuke,’ he whispers.

He groans, eyes still screwed shut as he runs his fingers through his hair, tugging.

‘Fuck.’

He’s lost count of how many times he’s dreamed of his best friend this month. Hell, over the past few years. Dreams about doing things that best friends shouldn’t be doing. Not together, anyway. Naruto knows it’s wrong. So unbelievably wrong that he’s used to the guilt he feels every time he sees Sasuke’s face. But he can’t help it.

He’s tried to ignore it. Tried to not think of inappropriate things whenever he sees his best friend stalking around the house without a shirt on. Tried to act that he doesn’t want to kiss him every time Sasuke blesses him with one of his _very_ rare smiles. Tried to pretend that he’s not been in love with Sasuke for past _six years-_

_Holy shit._

Has it really been that long?

He lies still for a while, but his thoughts are interrupted by the heat growing in the pit of his belly, the temperature of his room stifling.

He eyes the digital clock on the bedside table, brows furrowing when he sees the time. Three am. He knows he should roll over, forget his dream and go back to sleep. But he’s wide awake now and he knows that he won’t sleep for a while yet. His hand gingerly traces the underside of his cock, his skin both warm and wet to the touch. He shudders, fingers curling around himself, gently tugging.

It’s not long before he builds a pace that makes his breath shake, his toes curling underneath the bedsheets.

‘F-Fuck,’ he groans, hips arching an inch above the mattress as he thrusts into his palm. ‘Sasuke…’

He stifles a cry with the fist of his spare hand, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he nears his peak.

But then suddenly, something interrupts his moment of bliss.

A noise, a shuffle, whatever it is, Naruto isn’t sure. It was barley audible, but his eyes snap open nonetheless, only to widen seconds later when he sees the shadow looming in the doorway. He immediately stills, feeling his own face pale as he realises he’s been caught.

_How long has he been stood there?_

Naruto doesn’t move.

He can’t see Sasuke’s face clearly, but he hears the sharp intake of breath.

‘Naruto.’

His name is murmured into the darkness and even amidst his panic, Naruto can’t help but bite his bottom lip at the sound. His stomach coils with nerves, and as subtly as he can, he slowly removes his hand, daring to push himself into an upright position. Luckily, the sheets pool at his waist, allowing him some form of modesty. But it’s already too late. He’s been caught and now he feels sick.

‘I’m-’

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke repeats his name just as slowly as the first time. He takes a step into the room, the moonlight breaching through the gap in the curtains and illuminating the right side of his face. His expression is unreadable, and it terrifies Naruto. Dread fills him and his lips begin to part, ready to say something - _anything_ \- in a desperate attempt to salvage their friendship. But Sasuke beats him to it. ‘What are you doing?’

Naruto stares at him.

Sasuke takes another step forward. The door swings shut and suddenly, the room feels a lot hotter than it had a few minutes ago. Naruto isn’t even sure how it’s possible.

He glances from the door, to Sasuke, and back again.

‘Whaddya mean?’ He knows he’s trapped. There’s no way he’d beat Sasuke to the door. And whilst a part of him that wants to escape and pretend that his best friend hadn’t just caught him masturbating, he’s also curious as to why Sasuke hasn’t left yet. And so he sits up straighter, meeting Sasuke’s glare with one of his own. ‘What’s it look like I’m doin’?’

Sasuke’s reply is delayed.

His gaze flickers down Naruto’s chest, the skin glistening with sweat, and Naruto doesn’t miss the way his throat bobs as he swallows. He mimics the action, fisting the sheets into the palms of his hands.

‘It looked like,’ Sasuke replies after a tense moment of silence, ‘you were jerking one out.’

‘So?’ Naruto blurts, defensive. ‘It’s my room. I can have a wank if I want to.’

The corner of Sasuke’s mouth quirks upwards.

‘What the fuck are you doin’ in here anyway?’ Naruto snaps. ‘It’s three in the fuckin’ mornin’.’

‘I was on my way back from using the bathroom,’ Sasuke drawls.

‘So, what? You decided to take a detour or summin’?’

‘Kind of hard not to when I was on my way back to bed after taking a piss,’ Sasuke snaps, arms crossing over his chest. ‘Only to hear _someone_ moaning my name.’

Naruto doesn’t have a reply.

His cheeks are hot and he thinks he’s going to vomit.

Sasuke’s smile is wicked. He takes another step closer and Naruto tenses.

‘It’s not what it-’

‘Please don’t insult my intelligence,’ Sasuke hisses, eyes narrowed. ‘We both know it was _exactly_ what it looked like.’

Suddenly, he’s standing right in front of Naruto, lean frame tall and menacing as he leans closer.

‘How many times?’

Naruto blinks, ‘huh?’

Sasuke’s hand reaches out and brushes Naruto’s fringe back from his face. There’s an expression of both awe and confusion on the blonde’s face, and the sight of it makes Sasuke’s smirk widen.

‘How many times have you touched yourself thinking of me?’

Naruto is silent for a second and then he’s slapping Sasuke’s hand away, angry and embarrassed.

‘Fuck off, Sasuke.’

Sasuke stands above him, eyes dark as he watches Naruto glare back up at him.

‘This isn’t funny.’

‘I didn’t say it was,’ Sasuke replies slowly.

‘And it ain’t a game either.’

‘I know.’

‘I don’t just… not for anyone else,’ Naruto doesn’t know why he can’t keep his mouth shut.

‘I know.’

‘I-I’m not some kind of pervert… I don’t do it all the time… I was asleep ‘n’ then I woke up ‘n’ I couldn’t sleep… it just kinda happened—’

‘I know, Naruto.’

‘I only do it ‘cause I lo-’ he manages to slap a hand over his own mouth before he can finish his sentence.

Sasuke’s eyes are burning into his, and Naruto wishes the ground would swallow him whole. Sasuke is touching his hair again, his fingers much gentler this time. ‘Because?’

Naruto thinks he’s going to cry.

He’d just wanted to go back to sleep.

_How the hell did it end up like this?_

‘Because?’ Sasuke presses, tugging harshly on a strand of blonde hair, the lock wrapping around his index finger.

‘Don’t,’ Naruto begs, his voice shaking.

‘Don’t what?’

‘You fuckin’ know what,’ Naruto hisses. ‘Quit playin’ with me.’ He leans back, out of Sasuke’s reach. ‘I won’t do it again, I promise. Just… just—what-? What are you doin’?’

Sasuke is closer again. He’s kneeling on the bed, fingers dancing along Naruto’s arms. He tickles along Naruto’s collarbones before his fingers tangle in the thick locks of hair. His grip is strong enough to tilt Naruto’s head backwards, leaning forward until their lips are just a breaths apart. ‘Just what?’

Naruto really doesn’t understand how they got into this situation.

He’s confused, embarrassed and elated all at once. In all the years they’ve been friends, Sasuke has never touched him like this, never, ever, looked at him like this. And yet those black orbs are focused on him in such a lust-filled haze that it makes four words spill past Naruto’s lips before he can think twice.

‘Just kiss me already.’

And Sasuke complies.

His nose gently bumps against Naruto’s before his eyes close, their lips moulding together.

Sasuke tastes just as sweet as Naruto has imagined, along with the faint scent of the coffee Naruto saw him drink just before going to bed. He still can’t believe this is happening, his thoughts reeling as Sasuke’s hands brush against his ribcage, his tongue teasing against Naruto’s own. Naruto’s hands shake as he daringly tangles his fingers in Sasuke’s hair, pulling. This earns him a low, breathy moan, the sound travelling through Naruto’s eardrums and straight down to his groin. He shivers.

Sasuke is kissing him feverishly now, his body pressing closer, his hands wandering dangerously close to Naruto’s waist. Naruto groans, Sasuke’s teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Then he’s pulling away, breaking their kiss, and Naruto follows, craving more.

Sasuke’s smile is light and easy and the sight of it makes Naruto’s cheeks burn.

Using his thumb to wipe the saliva from Naruto’s bottom lip, Sasuke murmurs, ‘because?’

Naruto stills, eyes darting towards the window, away from Sasuke’s heated gaze.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke whispers against his cheek, lips ghosting over his skin. ‘Say it.’

Naruto’s eyes squeeze shut. His fists curl around the bedsheets. He inhales once, twice, thrice, and without daring to look at his best friend, he finally mutters, ‘’cause I love you.’

There’s a frightening silence.

Naruto’s expression is pained as he slowly peels his eyes open to see that Sasuke has sat back on the heels of his feet, watching him. Once again, his features lack any form of feeling. Instantly, Naruto knows that Sasuke doesn’t feel the same and he’s unable to stop the tears from welling in the corner of his eyes. He sniffles, looking away, knees drawing up so he can rest his elbows.

‘Again.’

Naruto glances at his friend, voice wobbly as he asks, ‘what?’

Sasuke is shuffling closer. His facade has broken and now _he_ looks as if he’s going to cry. He reaches for Naruto, who allows Sasuke’s arms to wrap tightly around his shoulders. Nose bumping against Naruto’s neck, his breath tickles as he exhales deeply, his shoulders sagging. Naruto hesitantly curls his arms around Sasuke’s waist, unsure of how to feel. Sasuke’s body is warm against his own and as Sasuke breathes, Naruto stares at the difference in their skin tone.

‘Say it again,’ Sasuke begs, voice vulnerable and hesitant.

‘I love you?’ Naruto repeats, his words sounding more like a question than a declaration of his feelings.

A finger jabs at Naruto’s ribs and he grunts, flinching.

‘Not like that.’ Sasuke’s head lifts, his arms remaining trapped around Naruto’s shoulders as he stares into a pair of wide blue eyes. He sees the fear on Naruto’s face and in an attempt to soothe him, he gently rubs circles into the back of his neck. Naruto’s eyes close briefly before reopening, heavily lidded as they focus on Sasuke. ‘Say it like you mean it,’ Sasuke nudges closer, knees bumping against Naruto’s leg. The sheets are just managing to hide the blonde’s bare skin and Sasuke’s fingers twitch.

Naruto clears his throat, watching those black orbs trailing down his body. He swallows thickly, hands tightening their hold on Sasuke’s waist. He’s unsure of where things are heading. A large part of him hopes that there’s even just a tiny, shred of a chance of the Uchiha returning his feelings. But a much larger part makes him doubt. Whilst Naruto knows that Sasuke has never dated before - or at least, to his knowledge - and he’s definitely never shown an interest in Naruto either.

In all honesty, this feels like a dream to him.

But here he is, breathing in Sasuke’s scent, basking in Sasuke’s touch, his voice, his-

‘Naruto-’

‘I love you so much.’

Sasuke looks at him. For a long time. And Naruto simply stares back.

His stomach churns with nerves and he feels the palms of his hands growing sweaty. Tiredly, he pulls his arms back, letting them hang limply at his sides. Sasuke mimics him, reluctantly.

‘I’m sorry.’

Sasuke’s eyebrows pull together.

Naruto isn’t looking at him now, his gaze focused on the window once more. ‘I-I didn’t think you were awake…’ he trails off, cheeks red. ‘I know it’s wrong, and I promise, I swear, Sasuke, I won’t do it again.’ He wipes at his eyes and Sasuke knows he’s crying. ‘I just… just-fuck! I don’t know!’ Naruto aggressively runs his fingers through his hair, exasperated. ‘I love you… a lot, actually… have for ages, ya know?’

Sasuke did not know.

Naruto chuckles nervously. He’s still not looking at Sasuke. ‘Sakura told me to tell you, but I… couldn’t. Couldn’t risk ruinin’ this,’ he waves a hand between himself and Sasuke. He finally looks up, ‘I’m really fuckin’ sorry-’

‘How long?’ Sasuke asks.

Naruto blinks back a stray tear, ‘how long what?’

‘Sakura,’ Sasuke spits out her name. ‘How long has she known?’

Naruto grimaces, immediately looking away again. He mumbles under his breath, sighing heavily before repeating his words a little louder, ‘since you helped me cheat on that maths test we took back in year nine.’

Sasuke scowls, ‘you’re telling me… you’ve loved me for… six years… and that Sakura knew… _before_ me?’

Naruto’s expression is sad now. His lips tilt into a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, ‘pathetic, right?’

‘ _Six fucking years_!’ Sasuke snaps, his eyes glowering with heated anger. ‘You didn’t tell me,’ he hisses, ignoring the way Naruto leans back slightly, the sheet dragging dangerously across his skin, ‘for six damned years!?’

Naruto gapes, ‘I-I-’

‘Do you know how long I’ve waited?’ Sasuke asks, his voice lowering into hoarse growl. ‘How many _years_ I’ve waited for you to open your fucking eyes?’

‘Sasuke, I-’

‘Shut up,’ Sasuke orders harshly. Naruto’s mouth snaps shut. Sasuke laughs to himself, the sound cold and empty. His eyebrows are pinched together again, ‘I can’t believe this.’ He turns his head to glare at his friend. ‘I can’t believe _you_.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Naruto croaks, tears threatening to fall again. ‘I said I wouldn’t do it again, I promise-’

‘ _Shut up_ , Naruto.’

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, fuming. His eyes are closed, but Naruto can feel his anger and he can’t stop a stray tear from rolling down his cheek. ‘I didn’t mean to,’ he cries softly. ‘I tried to stop it ‘n’ I didn’t say anythin’ ‘cause I know you don’t like me like that… I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship over some dumb shit-’

‘Dumb shit?’ Sasuke interrupts, repeating the words with a bitter taste on his tongue. His eyes are narrowed in on a red nosed Naruto, dark and analytic and downright terrifying. ‘Is that what I am to you? _Some dumb shit_?’

‘What? No-’

‘Did you never think of just _asking_ me?’ Sasuke asks, his expression crumbling into one that Naruto can only describe as heartbreak. ‘Do you ever use that fucking brain of yours?’

Naruto is silent.

Sasuke’s head tilts upwards and as his eyes close, Naruto sees the cluster of tears that glisten in the moonlight as they escape from underneath Sasuke’s eyelashes. Guiltily, he watches his friend cry and whilst he wants nothing more than to comfort him, he still senses Sasuke’s anger. It makes him hesitate. But just as he builds the courage to move closer, Sasuke wipes his face with the back of his hand, and just as quickly as they’d appeared, the tears are gone.

‘Do you have _any_ idea of what you do to me?’

Naruto’s face falls, ‘I’m sorry-’

‘If you apologise one more time,’ Sasuke spits, not even bothering to finish his threat. He sighs loudly. And then without any warning, his hands are grabbing the sides of Naruto’s face, pulling him forward and crushing his mouth to the blonde’s.

Naruto lets out a muffled cry of surprise before relaxing against him, allowing Sasuke to pull him even closer. The sheet threatens to expose his groin and Naruto scrambles to pull it back up whilst also trying his best to kiss Sasuke back. But Sasuke doesn’t let him. His tongue invades Naruto’s mouth, experimentally tasting every part that he can reach. He uses the tip to tickle the roof, eliciting a breathy laugh, and a shudder that runs down Naruto’s spine. Naruto’s hands are in his hair again, tugging and twisting the strands between his fingers, and Sasuke hums appreciatively. Naruto’s nails, short and blunt, scrape against his scalp and Sasuke breaks the kiss to gently groan under his breath, tilting his head further back into the blonde’s hands.

‘You like that?’ Naruto pants against his mouth, licking along Sasuke’s bottom lip. He grins lazily as Sasuke’s eyes peel open to look at him, dazed. Naruto peers back at him, wide eyed, pupils blown.

Sasuke sits up straighter, his fingers tracing the contours of Naruto’s face.

His thumbs gently swipes over Naruto’s eyelids, down the bridge of his nose, the fullness of his bottom lip. He strokes along both eyebrows, knuckles brushing against reddened cheeks. Sasuke smiles. He leans closer, softly pressing his lips to Naruto’s three times before pulling away. Again, Naruto follows, seeking more. Sasuke’s smile widens.

‘You truly are an idiot, you know,’ he whispers, eyes focusing on Naruto’s lips which part, ready to protest. ‘I’ve loved you for so long, Naruto.’ Blue eyes are focused on his, wide and glossy. Sasuke’s smile is sad. ‘So, so long,’ he murmurs, fingers brushing Naruto’s fringe back from his forehead. ‘I don’t even remember _not_ being in love with you,’ Sasuke laughs softly, ignoring Naruto’s sharp intake of breath. His fingers are tracing the blonde’s collarbones now. ‘Do you know how many times,’ he leans closer, thumb pressing against the rapid pulse in Naruto’s neck, ‘how many times I’ve touched myself thinking of you?’

Naruto groans, ‘f-fuck.’ Sasuke feels his pulse quicken, ‘you…’ Naruto swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. ‘Y-You can’t just say that.’ He moves his legs so that he’s now sat crossed legged, and immediately regrets it. He makes a move to hide the growing budge between his legs, but Sasuke is quicker, hand reaching out to grab his thigh, holding him in place. ‘S-Sasuke,’ Naruto squirms, trying to nudge him away.

‘Are you shy?’ Sasuke asks, teasing.

Naruto’s eyes narrow, ‘you literally just told me you loved me like-’ his breath hitches as Sasuke’s hand moves further up his thigh, ‘-two seconds ago. ‘N’ now you’re already tryna see my dick?’

Sasuke snorts, ‘says the one who was moaning my name as he got off.’

Naruto huffs, embarrassed once again, ‘you just said you do it too!’

Sasuke grins.

‘I do love you,’ he says quietly. Naruto’s expression softens.

Sasuke removes his hands, sitting back as he watches Naruto shift so that his erection is no longer visible.

There’s a brief moment of silence.

‘Do you…?’ Naruto trails off, not meeting Sasuke’s eyes as he ducks his head, ashamed. ‘Do you really think of me when… you know…’

‘Mhm,’ Sasuke hums, lips curling up into another teasing smile.

A strained noise escapes the back of Naruto’s throat and he shifts, a visible dent in the sheets indicating his increased lust. Sasuke’s eyes follow him like a hawk as Naruto shuffles along the mattress until he’s close enough to reach for the Uchiha’s hand. Meeting Sasuke’s eyes, his cheeks are red as he slowly guides Sasuke’s hand under the sheets. Sasuke’s fingers curl around Naruto’s bare thigh, the skin hot to the touch.

‘Are you sure?’

Naruto nods once and that’s all it takes for Sasuke to entrap him in another kiss. Naruto kisses back feverishly, their tongues battling sloppily, breaths uneven. Sasuke’s fingers dance along Naruto’s thigh, tickling, experimentally pinching his hip. Naruto interrupts the kiss with a yelp, Sasuke chuckling lowly.

‘Stop fuckin’ teasin’,’ Naruto grunts against his mouth, hot breath fanning across Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke kisses him softly, ‘sorry.’

His hand stills for a moment, gauging Naruto’s reaction. His eyes are fluttering, chest rising and falling rapidly. Sasuke can even see the pulse in his neck throbbing. He slowly touches between Naruto’s legs, biting his lower lip as his fingers curl around Naruto’s erection.

The reaction is instant.

Sensitive, Naruto arches into Sasuke’s hand, head tilted back as he bites back a moan. ‘S-Shit,’ he hisses under his breath, eyes closing. Sasuke watches him, dark eyed and rose cheeked. Naruto’s cock is heavy in his hand, the muscle twitching in his palm as he slowly tugs upwards and back down again. ‘Sasuke,’ Naruto groans, his breath hitching at the back of his throat. Sasuke repeats the action over and over until he builds a steady rhythm, Naruto’s breath shaky as he moans out Sasuke’s name.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke breathes, watching the blonde’s eyes snap right open, blinking hazily before focusing on him. ‘Is this how you like it?’

Naruto’s hips buck, ‘f-faster.’

Sasuke complies, tugging a loud cry from Naruto’s lips. His own curl upwards as his gaze drifts downwards. The sheets have finally slipped away with their movements, and now Sasuke is blessed with every inch of Naruto’s tanned skin. His cock is warm underneath Sasuke’s fingertips, the tip swollen, glistening in the moonlight. It’s a sight that makes the growing tightness in Sasuke’s shorts a little more unbearable with each passing second. His gaze focus on the neatly trimmed patch of blonde hair, eyebrows raising.

‘W-What?’ Naruto gasps out.

Sasuke’s eyes meet big blue orbs, recognising the gleam of insecurity that passes as quickly as it appears.

‘Nothing,’ he breathes, fist circling until his thumb is stroking against the small bundle of nerves under the tip. Naruto’s hips buck more violently, eyes screwing shut as he mewls, grinding his pelvis against Sasuke’s welcoming hand. ‘You’re perfect,’ Sasuke tells him, head ducking to press an open-mouthed kiss against Naruto’s collarbone.

Naruto turns his head, giving him easier access, and Sasuke’s lips latch onto his neck, suckling and kissing until there’s a bruise beginning to form. His hand tugs a little faster and Naruto’s hand suddenly clamps around his wrist, halting his movements.

Sasuke pulls back, gaze questioning, ‘why’d you stop?’

Naruto grimaces, ‘I’m gonna cum.’

A dark eyebrow raises, ‘isn’t that the point?’

Naruto’s blushing for what feels like the umpteenth time tonight. ‘’S kinda lame if I cum when I ain’t even seen you naked yet.’

Sasuke’s smirking now, ‘you want to see me naked?’

Naruto shrugs, looking away, sheepish.

Sasuke chuckles, removing his hands. His smirk broadens as Naruto’s hips blindly follow, the blonde grunting at the loss of contact. He leans back, lying back on his elbows, legs sprawled out in front of him as he kicks the sheets away. He watches Sasuke shuffle back down the mattress until he’s standing next to the bed, hands already tugging his t-shirt over his head. He throws it somewhere over his shoulder, uncaring of where it lands. Naruto’s eyes are glued to him as he teases with the waistband of his shorts, blonde brows furrowing when he makes no move to remove them.

‘Sasuke,’ Naruto growls, warning.

Sasuke smiles, fingers hooking around his shorts, pushing them past his hips and down his legs. He kicks the material from around his ankles, and when he looks up, Naruto’s eyes are wide with awe.

‘You don’t wear boxers to bed?’

Sasuke scoffs, ‘and you don’t wear anything at all.’

Naruto hums, grinning. His eyes rake over his friend’s body and now it’s Sasuke’s turn to feel embarrassed.

Naruto runs a hand over his face, groaning into the palm of his hand, ‘this is so unfair.’

Sasuke tenses, ‘what?’

Naruto looks at him pointedly, waving a hand up and down, ‘you’re, like, hot. Stupidly hot.’

The raven head’s cheeks flush.

He looks away, hiding a coy smile, ‘not really.’

Naruto scoffs, sitting upright, ’you’re kiddin’, right?’ Sasuke shrugs. Naruto holds out his hand, ‘c’mere.’

Sasuke reluctantly climbs onto the mattress, shuffling on his knees until he’s sat between Naruto’s legs. He avoids the blonde’s gaze, all signs of his earlier confidence, now vanished. Naruto’s hands come to rest on two pale thighs, thumbs brushing against Sasuke’s hips. The Uchiha flinches, sucking in a deep breath as he dares to look at Naruto’s face. He’s taken aback by the gentle smile that graces the blonde’s lips, pulse quickening at the sight.

‘Sasuke,’ Naruto’s smile broadens, his hands reaching for the other’s face, fingers tangling in his hair. ‘You’re really pretty.’

Sasuke, cheeks red and eyes glazed as he stares at Naruto’s lips, manages a scoff.

‘Pretty?’

Naruto hums, fingers tightening, pulling his friend closer so that he can nuzzle the raven head’s neck. His nose bumps Sasuke’s ear as he presses a soft kiss just underneath, grinning as he feels Sasuke shiver. ‘So fuckin’ beautiful,’ he grunts, kissing down Sasuke’s neck, teeth grazing along his collarbone.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke exhales, eyes closed as he tilts his head back.

Naruto’s tongue trails along Sasuke’s skin, and then he’s pressing closer, marking Sasuke’s neck with bruises of his own. Sasuke’s fingernails dig into Naruto’s thigh, forming minuscule crescent-like shapes on his skin. Naruto doesn’t seem to mind, his urgency only increased as he proceeds to blemish Sasuke’s skin with as many bruises as he can.

A low moan escapes Sasuke’s lips and his hands twitch, tightening their hold on Naruto’s thighs.

Naruto smiles against his skin and Sasuke flinches as his teeth nip at his collarbone again. Leaning back, Naruto takes a moment to appreciate his handiwork. Flustered, Sasuke’s hair is a mess, his neck littered with hickeys, his eyes wide.

 _He really is beautiful_.

The corner of Naruto’s lips tug upwards, lazy.

Sasuke is panting a little, moonlight illuminating the blush that stains his cheeks and spreads down his neck. He swallows. His hands reach for Naruto’s shoulders, pushing back, guiding the blonde until he’s lying back against the mattress. Dark orbs study the blonde. Naruto’s cheeks are as red as his - if not, darker - his pupils blown as he peers back up at his friend.

_Friend._

‘What are we?’ Sasuke blurts, index finger tracing shapeless patterns into Naruto’s right hip.

Naruto frowns, not liking the apprehensive expression on Sasuke’s face. ‘Whaddya mean?’ He grabs a hold of Sasuke’s wrist, halting his movements.

‘Us,’ Sasuke says, eyes now guarded as if he’s bracing himself for rejection. ‘This… if we’re going to do this… I want to know what happens after.’

Naruto licks his bottom lip, chews the inside of his cheek as he scratches the side of his neck.

Nervous, Sasuke realises. Naruto is nervous.

And he’s just as nervous, awaiting Naruto’s reply.

‘I love you, Sasuke,’ Naruto whispers. His expression is sad and it doesn’t make Sasuke feel any better. In fact, it only increases his anxiety. ‘Have for ages… I’ve wanted you… for ages.’

‘Wanted… me?’ Sasuke repeats, dark brows furrowing.

Naruto hums, eyes darting towards his hand that’s still wrapped tightly around Sasuke’s wrist. He eases his grip, thumb stroking against pale knuckles, tracing the veins that bulge underneath. ‘If you want…’ Naruto trails off, and Sasuke can sense his hesitance. Naruto clears his throat, fingers intertwining with Sasuke’s, squeezing, ‘…be mine?’

Sasuke’s reply doesn’t come straight away.

He shifts on the bed, moving until he’s lying down beside Naruto, his fingers tightening around the blonde’s. He leans closer, lips brushing against Naruto’s, the blonde’s tongue lazily caressing his own. Naruto’s fingers are in his hair again, pulling until Sasuke is pressed flush against him, sharing their body heat.

Against him, Sasuke can feel Naruto’s erection throbbing against his hip, his own trapped between their stomachs. A moan stutters passed his lips as Naruto’s hips move to grind against him, seeking friction. Sasuke complies and soon they become frantic, their kisses sloppy and wet, groins thrusting simultaneously. The next moan that is ripped from the back of Naruto’s throat is so feral - so _fucking_ delicious - that it makes Sasuke’s toes curl. He cries out against the blonde’s lips, surprising both himself and Naruto, who immediately stills.

Naruto’s head dips, pressing his nose against Sasuke’s shoulder.

‘You stopped,’ Sasuke accuses, seemingly annoyed, ‘again.’

‘Sorry,’ Naruto mumbles, not sounding apologetic at all. He uses his weight to push Sasuke onto his back, hovering over the raven head as he presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Heavily lidded eyes watch him as he shifts down the bed until he’s sat between Sasuke’s legs, using his knees to nudge them further apart. Sasuke’s blush deepens.

He watches the blonde lie on his stomach, his lips suddenly kissing along Sasuke’s hips.

‘What…?’ Sasuke starts to ask, only to choke on his own breath as Naruto’s lips suddenly wrap around the head of his cock. ‘S-Shit!’ He hisses, fingers gripping thick locks of blonde hair, ‘idiot, warn me next time!’

Naruto hums a muffled laugh, tongue circling before dragging down the shaft to press flat against his balls.

Sasuke’s voice is hoarse as he asks, ‘h-have you ever done this b-? A-ah!’ He yelps as Naruto’s mouth envelops him in one complete motion, swallowing down until the dark curls of hair tickle Naruto’s nose. Sasuke can’t help it. Already sensitive, his cock twitches in Naruto’s mouth, hot tongue flattening against the underside. Naruto guzzles, saliva spilling from the corners of his mouth as he begins to move, head bobbing up and down, up and down, up and down, until Sasuke doesn’t think he can take it anymore.

He grits his teeth, head falling back against the mattress, hair splayed across the fabric.

Naruto swallows him again, tongue teasing the bundle of nerves like Sasuke had done to him earlier. Sasuke’s hips jerk upwards, accidentally choking the blonde, and Naruto gags loudly, eyes watering as he releases Sasuke from his mouth. His cock feels heavy as it thumps back against his abdomen, his skin now slick with Naruto’s saliva.

‘I-I’m sorry,’ Sasuke wheezes, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath.

To his surprise, Naruto is beaming, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. ‘Good?’

Sasuke pants, hair flopping into his eyes as he nods, ‘so good.’

Naruto grins, fingers dancing across Sasuke’s thigh. He teases the dark patch of curls with a swipe of his thumb, smirk broadening as Sasuke’s hips cant upwards.

‘Stop looking at me like that,’ Sasuke grits out, but Naruto ignores him, pressing his lips to the raven head’s abdomen. His hair tickles Sasuke’s chest, who reaches out to tangle his fingers between the blonde locks. Naruto lifts his head to gaze up at his friend.

‘I love you,’ he tells him again. ‘So…’ he presses another kiss to Sasuke’s skin, ‘so much.’

Sasuke doesn’t say it back, but he doesn’t need to. He pulls on Naruto’s hair until they’re aligned, face to face. The pads of his thumbs brush along Naruto’s cheekbones, gentle and warm. Naruto’s eyes flutter for a moment, his head tilting to press against the palm of Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke stares up at him, a ghost of a smile tracing the outline of his lips.

_I love you too._

He embraces the blonde, arms snaking around Naruto’s shoulders, pulling him closer. His nose bumps against the other and he laughs a little as Naruto’s eyes cross inwards to glance at Sasuke’s lips.

‘I’ll be yours,’ Sasuke answers Naruto’s previous question, voice quiet.

Naruto leans back to look at him properly. His expression is a mixture of coyness and hesitance. ‘You sure you want this?’

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke tugs on a strand of hair, ‘I’ve wanted to be with you for a very long time. I’m pretty sure that’s never going to change.’

Bright eyed, Naruto’s expression softens. He’s leaning in again, lips brushing against Sasuke’s, close enough to feel him but not enough to taste. ‘Tell me,’ he whispers, hips gently pressing against his friend’s. His own breath hitches, Sasuke mimicking the sound as his eyes close. ‘Tell me,’ Naruto says again, pressing flush against Sasuke before pulling back, ‘tell me you love me.’ His head ducks to nuzzle Sasuke’s neck, hips thrusting forwards again.

Sasuke can’t muffle the moan that bursts past his lips. He shivers underneath Naruto’s weight, pale arms locking around his neck. He can feel Naruto throbbing against his own erection and it feels good - so _fucking_ good - enough to make Sasuke’s words jumble together as he attempts to speak. He cries out as Naruto thrusts noticeably harder, practically crushing him against the mattress. Sasuke’s fingernails dig into Naruto’s shoulders, another moan escaping him as he hears Naruto grunt lowly in his ear, his hot breath fanning across the side of his face. The room has become stifling, and it’s not long before Sasuke can feel a thin layer of sweat forming with every press of Naruto’s hips. Dark locks of hair stick to his temples, but he’s past caring, his fingers burying in Naruto’s hair once more.

But Naruto’s pulling back, out of his embrace, leaning back until he’s sitting on the heels of his feet.

His eyes have darkened significantly, Sasuke notices. The ocean blues he’s used to are now almost navy in the dimly lit room, but Sasuke can still make out the rosy colouring on tanned cheeks if he squints hard enough.

He watches as Naruto grips his own cock, fist pumping slowly as he watches Sasuke with heavily lidded eyes. The sight is almost enough to make Sasuke cum there and then. But he holds on with what little control he has left, biting his bottom lip as his abdomen tenses. A dribble of pre-cum slips down the curve of Naruto’s erection, coating his fingers as he jerks his hand a little faster.

The blonde moans Sasuke’s name, his voice so quiet, Sasuke almost doesn’t hear him.

But he does, and his toes curl as he closes his eyes, attempting - and failing miserably - to regain control of his breathing. But he doesn’t get the chance. Naruto’s spare hand reaches for Sasuke, fingers warm as they cup under his balls. He traces Sasuke’s cock, fingertips memorising each vein and curve before they curl around the engorged tip, twisting.

Sasuke cries out, sharp and surprised.

Naruto hums at the sound, sounded content as he moves closer until his erection traces where his fingers just have. Sasuke thinks he’s going to lose his mind. He has no idea how the tables have now turned - how Naruto is now somehow in control - but it all feels too good for him to care.

Naruto’s hips are thrusting again, his left hand holding Sasuke in place as his right wraps around their cocks, gripping them together. Sasuke hears the repeated hitching of the blonde’s breath, watching those big blue eyes screw shut as his hips snap faster. His head tilts backwards as he chants Sasuke’s name, voice husky with lust, abdomen flexing tightly as he moves. His lips have parted, tongue darting out to coat them in a thin layer of saliva, and then his jaw tenses, brows pulling together. His urgency is matched with Sasuke’s uncontrollable mewls, the sensation of Naruto rutting against him pulling him closer and closer and-

Sasuke isn’t sure who reaches their peak first.

Naruto’s hips speed up until his groin is smacking loudly against Sasuke’s rear, the noise making the raven head’s skin burn with both passion and embarrassment. The blonde’s moans are so loud that Sasuke can feel them resonating down his spine and he’s sure that his name heatedly escaping Naruto’s lips is now his favourite sound.

Sasuke can feel the familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach, his toes curling as he spreads his legs wider. He throws his head back against the mattress, his fingers scrambling to hold onto Naruto’s thighs, nails digging in once more.

‘N-Naru-’ he manages to choke out, ‘-to.’ He squirms, Naruto hunching over him, their lips clashing together sloppily. There’s a fumble of lips, tongues and teeth, and as Naruto grinds into him at such a pace it makes his head spin, Sasuke yells out a profanity. Naruto swallows the sound, moaning into the raven head’s mouth with a curse of his own.

And then Sasuke feels the coil in his stomach bursting, Naruto’s name bursting past his lips with ease. They come undone almost simultaneously, the scent of their desire staining the room, Sasuke’s blood pulsing in his eardrums. He’s blissfully limp, Naruto slumped heavily against him, groaning into his shoulder as his hips jut one last time before stilling.

They lay together for several minutes, taking the time to catch their breaths. Naruto presses closer, the stickiness of their fervour trapped between their stomachs. Neither seem to care, a tangle of embracing arms and legs as Naruto nuzzles Sasuke’s shoulder once more, shifting until they’re lying on their sides. Too tired to get up, Naruto lazily uses the bedsheets to wipe the mess from their stomachs before he kicks them to the floor.

Long pale fingers dance across the back of Naruto’s scalp, the blonde humming appreciatively as he presses a kiss to Sasuke’s collarbone. Bleary eyed, he prods a finger against one of the many marks he’s left against the Uchiha’s neck. Sasuke flinches but doesn’t make a move to stop him. Naruto hears him swallow thickly, feels his fingers scrape a little harder along his scalp.

‘ _I love you_.’

The words are whispered against the curve of Naruto’s cheek, so faint that he barely hears them.

A wide smile breaches his lips, so wide that it almost hurts, and he hums again, nuzzling closer until his nose bumps against Sasuke’s neck. He presses his lips there once, twice, thrice, before he murmurs the words back. He knows that Sasuke hears him, pale arms tightening around his waist before his breathing begins to ease, slow and even.

Sasuke falls asleep first.

Naruto loses track of time as he watches the other sleep. There’s still a faint blush that is just visible on the Uchiha’s cheeks, his lips swollen from their kissing. His hair is damp against his temples, the strands messy and tangled together. His skin appears to glow in the moonlight and Naruto admires how much paler Sasuke’s skin is to his own. He dares to reach out, brushing the dark strands of hair from Sasuke’s face, pausing when the Uchiha’s nose crinkles. He’s still asleep, warm breath fanning out against Naruto’s chin, eyelashes long enough to rest just above his cheekbones. 

Naruto thinks he must be dreaming.

His eyes squeeze shut, convinced that when he opens them, Sasuke won’t be in his arms and that the past hour will have all been yet another of his wet dreams.

He waits. And waits.

And waits some more.

Eventually, he dares to peel an eye open, peeking.

Sasuke is still sleeping, and Naruto watches as his lips form inaudible words, brows pinching together. His arms tighten around Naruto’s waist before immediately relaxing, the limbs heavy against his skin. But Naruto doesn’t mind. Because like this, he thinks Sasuke is beautiful. More beautiful than he’s ever seen him. Naruto smiles softly, eyes tracing over Sasuke’s features one last time before closing.

He’s not sure what awaits for when they awake the next day, but for now, he’s finally right where he’s wanted to be for the past six years.

In Sasuke’s arms.


End file.
